Little Drummer Boy
by move them hands
Summary: I watched in horror as the metal sphere came bouncing across the corn field, kicking up dirt and dust each time it stuck the earth. SasuNaru in a Civil War setting M/M
1. Chapter 1

I have six chapters for this already written, so the updates will come fairly quickly. I just dont want to over whelm you with all the chapters at  
once. This is already posted on AFF, just moving it here. Can't believe I haven't moved it already.

==================

I watched in horror as the metal sphere came bouncing across the corn field, kicking up dirt and dust each time it stuck the earth.

All the soldiers surrounding me dove behind stonewalls, trees, or in dirt trenches; only I remained standing there my hands moving on their own accord.

Drumming out the orders, I felt myself flinch as the cannon rolled past me at a sickening speed. I heard it stop after cracking into a tree several paces behind me.

The breath I had held for so long as the rampaging sphere hurtled toward me gusted from my lips in a grateful sigh of relief and just as it did a bullet whizzed past my ear.

I felt its displaced wind tussle my hair, but I continued to thrum proudly on my drum as a warm tear of blood streaked down my cheek and more bullets whizzed past me. The whizzing bullets in the air where so thick I swear if I reached out with my hat I could bring it back filled with little metal balls.

A horse raced from my left and skid to a halt before me, the captain looked down at me, his raven locks falling slightly before his eyes, then around at his men. His eyes narrowed as he chastised," This boy puts you all to shame. Get up and move forward. Before he has to fight this whole war for us."

I took a sharp intake of breath and looked at him with wide unbelieving eyes, for a moment a brief smile softened his face as he nodded his approval. My heart skipped in my chest as my fingers gripped my playing sticks tighter and my thrumming became louder, pulsing in my ears like the sound of my heart.

He turned with his horse and faced forward; raising his sword he signally forward. A serge of men flooded past me toward the front lines, bellowing as they burst forward.

Pride took my limbs and caused me to run with them, still drumming as was my orders.

I watched as the captain's horse suddenly jerked to a stop and flopped to the side, sending the captain flying and crash into a tree.

My feet took me over to his side in a rush that I had never truly experienced this feeling that flooded through me before; it shook my nerves and caused my limbs to shake.

His head had cracked against the tree with a deafening smack and as he looked around his eyes where glazed.

His face oddly placid as his hands fell limply to his sides.

I was beside him in an instant, my drum rounded behind me as I stuck my sticks in my belt and leaned forward.

With the trauma of it all he didn't even realize who I was as he yelled in a far off voice," Back to fighting soldier."

I couldn't help but feel my lips turn up in a smile as I stated boldly," Well Sir I aint a soldier therefer I don't need to be out fightin, I aint got a gun anyhow."

He blinked, his beautiful dark eyes focused a little more.

Again he blinked then shook his head. His horse lay a few feet away, blood pooling from his chest where the cannon had torn it open.

Instantly I jerked my head back, not wanting to see such a sight. I offered my hand to the wounded captain as I leaned forward and started pulling on his shirt to help him up.

We couldn't sit around idly while hundreds of men crushed down around us, victims of the barrage of bullets streaming our way.

I cried out when I felt something tear into my side.

I yanked the captain to his feet as I fell forward clutching my side. I leaned against the tree, my knees digging in dirt, I coughed and watched the salvia spit from my mouth.

The continued whiz of bullets deafened me to the young captain's voice calling out to me.

I knew one thing and one thing only, I had to get up…I had to do my job no matter what. If not for me all these men would die for they would not know their orders, nor how to find their lead command.

I bellowed with a sudden intensity that for a moment I heard no cannons exploding nor bullets being fired & suddenly I was back on my feet, facing the bewildered face of the young captain.

He blinked again; I could see he was back to himself; back to being a strong able captain. I smile as I step forward, ignoring the burning at my side," Forever I will do my job, till the end."

Stepping around the capital I start to thrum on the drum once again, the same beat as before…my orders hadn't changed.

Blood poured from my wound in slow leaking spurts as tears of blood continued from the wound on my face, I smile.

"Tis my job till the end." I exclaim proudly, another bullet piercing my leg. I watch as the men around me fall, one by one. All of them had been my friends, the night before we had sat around a campfire talking and sharing laughs.

Now I walked over, past, and on top of their limp, lifeless bodies with a grim smile on my face.

Toward the enemy I continued, knowing I would more then likely die, at least it would be with honor.

-----------------------------------

I hear something in the distance….a rumbling…like a stampede. My eyes raise and look to my left.

Horses are racing toward our battlefield; my heart sinks deep within my chest. I feel the hopelessness weigh down my limbs as a tear streams down my cheek and mingles with the blood.

Yet, my fingers keep moving; the drums keep sounding loud and clear. I don't know why but I won't give up, I can't…I won't let them down.

My steps are shaky and my eyes start to blur as the blood continues to gush from all my wounds. The enemies now turn their guns at me, smoke still pouring from the end of the barrel.

I take a deep breath and take another step forward, straightening myself with honor.

I feel my lips part as I whisper," Never will I give up or step back. This be my job, my honor, my duty." I keep my eyes wide open as I watch them all pull the trigger at once.

Each explosion thunders in my ears, like standing right in front of a dozen cannons as they blow.

Still I feel a smile creep up the sides of my cheek as my fingers twirl the sticks then continue to thrum on my blood sprinkled drum.

Before any of the metal balls touch me I feel something slam into my side and I fall to the ground, a heavy body on my own.

I turn and see the furious eyes of my captain boaring down into me," Idiot, next time move out of fire!" He hissed then jumped up and charged forward.

Slowly I rise from the ground, my leg giving out as I stand but I don't faultier and fall.

My eyes look around as the horses charge in. I look closer at the uniforms, my heart stops.

"God….why?" I whisper as my eyes flood with tears and my sticks fall silent on the drum.

~~~+~~~+~~~+~~~+~~~+~~~

Ok -dies laughing- I know I know I KNOW people....these characters in the AMERICAN CIVIL WAR?! Weird and kinda hard to think about but I have fun writing it...and I'm gonna keep the characters in character as much as I can so hopefully it wont be too weird eh?

If you didn't know...the drummer boy is like really important and the enemy would always try and kill them first...they drummed out orders and such so they could be heard across feilds XD Sorry I wrote this in a history class one day -cough-

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the chapters are ridiculously short xD Inspiration for this story only comes in rare, short bursts so I write what I can! Thanks so much for your interest and reviews! :)

* * *

"God why are you saving us now?" I feel the words trickle from my lips as another tear streams from my eyes.

I feel like falling on my knees and thanking God, but I can no longer control my limbs and my sight is blurring. As my head swims with the lack of blood.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as my body went numb, I fell. Feeling the wind whip past my body as I free fall to the ground. With a loud thump I hit the ground, my body writhing on the dirt for a brief second before darkness took me.

For a long time I sit in the dark, I felt nothing, heard nothing, a nothingness engulfed me in a wholeness that was almost comforting; I almost felt like staying in it forever until finally I heard something.

At first it was deafening after breaking such a whole silence.

I look around and finally I see something, a tiny dot of light breaking through and illuminating just a small bit of the darkness but it was enough to fill me with something I will call hope.

My eyes flutter open and the light floods my vision, so I blink trying to capture something in my sight. The first thing I see confounds me, my captain is leaning over me and staring right into my eyes.

His face is soft, and his eyes are lined with complete worry. I feel a smile tug up my cheeks as I reach up and cup his face with my hand and whisper," Ma always says worrying will make ya older."

I watch with curiosity as a sad chuckle purrs from his delicate lips and he leans back into his chair. With all my might I try and sit up, I hate feeling so weak. His large, gentle hand presses against my chest as he pushes me back into my bed.

My eyes look into his with confusion as he shakes his head, "You are too weak, and have lost too much blood to be doing much of anything." I nod and rest into the bed, letting my eyelids fall slightly, but never taking my sight from the captain.

"Where am I…and what happened at the battlefield?"

His head rises as he gets a far off look and stares at the tents roof, he always gets this look whenever he is remember something. I had started noticing this when I was allowed inside all the captains tents as they discussed their battle plans and such.

"We were saved…a group of reinforcements arrived just in time to save the rest of us." I nod and turn my head to look at the tents opening.

A man is ducking down and entering, his long brown hair slightly falling over his shoulder; the loose tie allows it to flow wherever it feels.

"Shika!" I smile and greet him warmly, my heart happy to see that at least he lived, my best friend and once something more.

His face lights with a smile as he walks over to me, first saluting the captain before he takes a seat next to me.

"Glad to see your ugly face made it." He laughs softly to himself as his hand grips mine.

I giggle warmly as I embrace his hand. His free hand comes forward and brushes away the hair that falls in my sight. I feel the crimson burning slightly on my cheeks as his fingers lightly touch my skin.

My eyes quickly snap to the side, taking in the captain's face. A scowl turned down his eyes as his fingers gripped his knee tighter. I am curious to this reaction but I say nothing as Shika leans forward and whispers.

"I don't know what I would have done without you." A soft smile takes my lips as I look up to him thankfully and nod my head.

"I don't know what I would do without you, brother." He chuckles softly as he raises and shakes his head.

"Troublesome little brother." With that he ducks down and exits the tent, going to rejoin his unit. A smile remains gently etching out my face as I slowly turn upwards to face my captain.

His eyes are looking down, at a spot below my bed and an expression that could only be described as shame shone through his face.

I frown as my hand reaches out, cautiously it lands on his knee, my fingers gently squeeze as I state cheerfully.

"I owe you my life Captain…whatever you want of me…it is yours…I let you down…and was a fool…I must repay my debt to you, to regain any honor."

A smirk slowly raises his lips as his eyes lock again with mine.

"No Naruto…it was I who let you down. You are a brave and honorable soldier; it was the rest of my men who let me down…never you."

He leaned forward, his body coming closer to mine. His body heat soon enveloped me and I felt my face flush as my heart skipped faster in my chest.

His eyes were slightly misted as his fingers pressed against my chest and pulled my shirt down from my collar toward my navel, a large hole had ripped the side of my shirt open and revealed an unsightly gash clotted with blood and dirt, a rag placed partly over it.

My leg shifted slightly to the left, I bite my lower lip as a whine builds in my mouth. I look to the captain's eyes with a false smile as I put my leg back in the position it had been. I see him shake his head as his fingers stream lightly down my abdomen and remove my shirt.

His arm wraps around my back and gently raises me from the bed, completely removing my shirt. I shiver as the cool breeze lightly dances over my exposed skin. Deep onyx eyes glance up at mine with a bit of a raised eyebrow then go back to staring at my exposed nakedness.

I don't know why but I feel a blush burning on my cheeks brighter then before and I feel the need to cover myself but his hands quickly grip me sides in place as a doctor comes in. My eyes look in horror at the little brown bag a blonde woman is holding as she pulls out a large needle.

Pulling myself up slightly I start to protest then my captain walks around the bed until he is sitting at the end behind me. His arms appear at either side of me as each grab one of my hands and cautiously pull them up toward my chest and hold them there.

His heat is pouring into me now with such intensity I feel I might pass out; his strong arms wrapped snuggly around me. I quiver as his breathe sweeps over my neck and swirls in my ear.

I see the doctor look at him with a questioning gaze as she sits next to me, the needle outstretched toward my gapping wound, threaded and ready. I hear him grunt, at this she nods and his grip tightens around me as he whispers.

"This will be very painful Naruto," he pauses as his lips come into contact with my glistening skin and his arms squeeze me tighter into his chest," but afterwards I promise to make it up to you."

My heart skips in my chest as I feel every fiber of my being tingle with a strange emotion. His chin snuggles into my neck and shoulder as needle enters my skin for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter switches to Sasuke's POV and starts at the very beginning, going through chapters 1 and 2 but through his mind. So that people can get a better feel of Sasuke. I love writing Sasuke's POV :) Hope you enjoy reading it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My mouth opens in a silent cry as my skin is being pierced then forced together, the dirt that is compacted in my wound washes away or tightens itself into small clumps as water pours down my sides. A bottle is pushed to my lips and the heavy smell of whiskey invades my nostrils.

I gulp down as much as I can manage before the captain pulls the bottle back and secures it in his belt. Fingers with long nails dig into my flesh as they remove the dirt with painful accuracy and a knife digs into me circling around just under my rib until finally the woman makes a sound of satisfaction.

With blurry vision I pull my head from my captains chest and look to the woman's hand, she holds a small bullet between her fingers. Nodding she lays the bullet down lightly before continuing to sew up my wounds.

I grit my teeth and bare the pain as the alcohol slowly starts to take affect and dulls my feelings just a little.

When finally the wound on my abdomen is sealed she moves down to my leg and completes the same process until all my gashes and any wound is closed. Nodding to my captain the woman closes her bag and walks on to the next patient in some other tent.

Slowly I feel the captain's warmth leave me as I lower back into the bed, my head resting on the flat pillow. Burning rages through me, it feels like my insides are on fire and my muscles are ripping apart.

I suppress the urge to cry out as my finger's fist the clothe below. A hand pats my head in a reassuring gesture as I hear the soft whoosh of air then the plop of my captain taking his sit in the chair next to my bed.

My head rolls still my eyes are firmly locked with his own, the intensity that pulses in his deep dark orbs seems to over power any psychical feelings in the sack of meat I call my body. Before I know it my breathing evens out and the pain is but a dull throb.

"Thank you, for everything...Captain." my voice is a low whisper as I continue to stare into his eyes to feel that miraculous healing that seemed to radiate through my body as I stare at him. Its not lust, nor anything that you feel for a woman...because feelings like that toward someone of the same sex is not possible...at all. Just isn't....I guess you'd say natural.

Nope, what I'm feeling has got to be a brotherly bond. At least...that is what I'm going to tell myself, because to break the law of the Lord, again, would be too much against me and I'd surely go to hell.

The smile that soon softens his face makes my heart flutter oddly in my chest. Beautiful is the only word I can find to describe him...even if he is a male. I feel the burning across my face and quickly smile and turn to face the other side of the tent, away from his smoldering eyes.

My fingers fist the thin sheet as my body tenses, _God_ why do I have to be so odd? Why do I have to have these feelings when I know they shouldn't be there...I can only pray that he doesn't notice.

His chuckle is deep and seems to vibrate through my entire being, "I have to look out for our little drummer boy now don't I? Besides, it would be a disgrace to my name if I did not do everything in my power to help someone who helped me and inspired my soldiers."

I feel the sinful tingling running though my body as his fingers gently run the length of my arm in a manner that is solely meant for reassuring purposes. I suck in my bottom lip and grind it between my teeth.

The air in the room seems to change and I hear the creak of the chair, and the pressure of his intense aura pressing down on me. "Is something the matter, boy? Do you need me to fetch some whiskey to ail your pains?"

His voice is drowned in worry and strong concern as his fingers wrap around my wrist.

Pondering over that question in my mind I come to the conclusion that I do NOT want whiskey, especially not at this moment...it has the draw back of making me as emotional as a girl and as horny as a bull locked up in his pen during high time mating season.

"T'is ok Captain, sir...I'll manage the pain on my own. I appreciate the thought though. Its just there is a terrible burning in me that makes me a bit uncomfortable....you can understand, right sir?" My heart slams against my chest as I wait for his answer.

I pray he goes along.

A soft 'hn' sounds from his throat and slowly the chair creaks again, the aged wood settling with him as he relaxes back in the chair. Quickly the air seems to go lax again and my mind starts to wander, its been a while sense I have slept...truly slept without hunger tearing apart my insides, or the immediate threat of enemy fire upon us (though that is always a threat one must be prepared for).

I feel myself relax into the bed, dull throbbing now my allure to sleep as if a the replacement for a mother's soft humming to relax a child...its funny how quickly one can become accustomed to pain.

(Switch to Sasuke's POV)

Perched upon my horse in the midst of the battlefield my 7-shot pistol fires rapidly in one hand as my sword swings about in the other. Countless enemy fall by my hands but I scarcely have time to even blink an eye let a lone feel any remorse, not that I would. They are the enemy and have therefore chosen to die.

I look around and spot our units drummer boy, his fingers whirl his playing sticks around beautifully as he continues forward. My sword pierces another body, this time the blade sticks and I have to turn and face my enemy to retrieve my belongings.

For the briefest of seconds my eyes widen in shock as I catch eyes with the man now resting on my sword, breathing in ragged pants.

With my foot I kick the man off and watch him fall to the ground. I turn back to see our drummer boy continue forward, walking past a hurdling cannon. Blood streams down his cheek. I race to his side and whisper to the fallen corpse behind me, "Goodbye cousin, I'm sorry you choose wrong."

Once my horse skids to a halt in front of the blonde I look around at my men and bellow in a low harsh voice," This boy puts you all to shame. Get up and move forward. Before he has to fight this whole war for us."

I see the rest of my men tense at the insult, I turn and look to the boy and nod my approval. Before I can see his reaction I whip my horse around and hold my sword proudly over my head and charge.

I hear the thunderous cries of my men as the charge with me. My heart swells a bit with pride that even in such miserable conditions my men will fight with all they have.

As I swing my blade to decapitate the man before me I feel my horse rear up then suddenly I feel the wind whipping past me. Flames rip through my skull then everything goes numb and I feel myself fall into myself. I can't see, pain burns the back of my head.

Then suddenly there is someone before me, soldiers can't waste their precious time on comrades they must fight to win and put aside their emotions. I shout at the idiot," Back to fighting soldier."

I hear the sound of a smirk then a soft child like voice," Well Sir I aint a soldier therefer I don't need to be out fightin, I aint got a gun anyhow."

Finally I look closely at his face, shaking my head a bit. He is an idiot. I watch him flinch as he sees the body of my horse a few feet away, I would have laughed at this had we not been in the situation we were.

I watch his hand quickly reach out to me and grips my shirt. After a few seconds I realize he is pulling me up, before I am even halfway up I'm suddenly jerked forward violently and sent to my feet. It takes a moment of standing in my place and shaking my head of the thick fog that I realize the boy is wounded.

"Get up boy!" why am I standing here? I should leave him to his own and go fight with my men.

"Hurry before you are really killed!" My voice rasps as if it pains me to speak.

"UP NOW!" He can't hear me, his fingers clutch his new wound, his face perplexed.

Then out of no where I hear a low rumble from his chest as if he were a dog then it grows louder and louder until it sounds like I'm standing under a waterfall. He whips around quickly, strength and determination defining his youthful features. I blink, such an odd boy he is.

Blood tears continue down his cheek as he smiles at me," Forever I will do my job, till the end."

I don't respond, he walks around me and I hear his drums continue. The beat louder this time. In return I run the opposite way to help my still standing men. I roar as I whip my blade around, my head is throbbing and I can scarcely hear anything but the pounding of my own heart as it whooshes in my ears.

My men perk up as I approach and it puts pride in my limbs to know that once I am by their side they fight harder. I reload my pistol with one hand as my left whirls the sword around ripping across chests and slicing necks in half.

For a moment I see the drummer boy, the fool is charging forward, the enemy has him in a block but yet he doesn't faultier.

Without my word my feet take me forward, my gun comes before me and fires shots at all the enemy I can. I watch six fall to the ground. My body slams into the boy and we both fall to the ground.

I hear the cannons fly over us then I'm up again and glaring down at the boy, " Idiot, next time move out of fire!" Again I leave him as I charge forward and take down the rest of the men that had fired at him. My head and arms burn. I feel dizzy but I don't let my pain take over, I don't let myself become weak.

It seems as if years had past and yet we were still standing on this battlefield soaking the honest man's earth with blood until no longer the ground would except it and left us in pools of red.

My blade enters another mans heart and I watch his eyes slowly fade before I rip my arm back and continue forward.

After a moment and two more men dead I look around to get my bearings and I see something that makes the muscles surrounding my heart constrict.

The blonde boy collapses to the ground, oddly enough a smile still gracing his delicate face.

"No!" I whisper and charge forward.

Before I get two feet a man steps forward and blocks my path. I skid to a stop and glare my sword now drawn up in ready to surge forward before I freeze.

It simply can't be.

"Itachi." my lungs freeze.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is two seperate chapter, which is why there is a pov change, but the chapters are so god damn short on their own I couldn't post them apart! xD

Thanks for reading! And thank you so much to the reviewers! as you can imagine, this story doesn't get that many hits but you reviewers are amazing :)


End file.
